The Ballerina
by alice the shopaholic
Summary: Harry is stuck as Dudley's chauffeur for the summer, what's the most interesting thing that could happen? Set after HBP, HG.


It was starting out as a bad day for Harry Potter. First of all, it was summer—summer at the Dursley's to be specific. Dudley also had three of his friends over and their girlfriends.

Dudley was still the leader of his group of friends, with Piers as his right hand man. The other two, Daniel and Andrew, channeled Crabbe and Goyle's spirit. They may have had a bit more common sense, but they followed everything Dudley did in a way that would have made the brainless Slytherins proud.

All of the girls were made of the same material. The four of them were fairly pretty, tall, had fried hair from so much straightening, and were varying degrees of complete airheads. Dudley's girlfriend Lena was obvious the head of her three best friends. She was the tallest, the curviest, and the brainless blond of the group. Harry thought Lena and Dudley were perfect for each other. Two of the girls were brunettes named Phoebie and Michelle. The last raven haired girl was named Jessica; she was Piers' girlfriend. Harry didn't pay particularly close attention to anything else about these people because honestly, he didn't care.

These people happened to be the main reason for Harry's bad mood. Somehow, he had ended up as their chauffeur. Daniel, Andrew, Lena, Phoebie, and Michelle had all failed their driving test. Jessica was too young, and Dudley and Piers lost their licenses for the multitude of crashes they were in. Luckily for Dudley and his friends, the Dursleys had shown some stroke of brilliance (others might call it luck) and had forced Harry to get his driver's license last summer.

Harry was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, mulling over the sheer stupidity of having to chauffeur all of Dudley's friends around. He was mostly doing this to delay going downstairs for just a little longer. _Why am I doing this? I need to be doing something useful, like finding the other Horcruxes. Instead, I am stuck here, still underage, and driving Dudley's friends and their girlfriends to DANCE lessons. They're going to start ballet! They must think that it will make them more popular if they are dancers. I don't have anything against them, or ballet for that matter, but it just seems so...odd. _Harry tried to imagine the four girls as graceful dancers, performing onstage, but the only image he could conjure up was the four of them running around Abercrombie and Fitch looking for the latest fashion in tutus. He laughed aloud at the thought and decided that it was about time to head downstairs. He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and trudged out of his room to go tell the group of friends that it was time to go.

Harry found the guys all watching some TV show, their girlfriends off to the corner of the living room, comparing their new dance clothes.

"Time to go guys. Your class starts in a half hour and it takes 20 minutes to get there," said Harry. Dudley turned toward him and shrugged, motioning for the others to follow Harry to the SUV. With the girls trailing behind their boyfriends, Harry listened to Dudley and his friends talk about the dance lesson.

"The only reason I'm coming is because of the outfits. I am so pro-leotard and tights," Daniel stated quietly.

"Isn't that why we're all here?" Dudley pointed out. Andrew and Piers nodded in agreement.

Once everyone was loaded into the car and they were on their way Harry let his mind start to wander. He tuned out the chatter around him and thought about what had happened last year. The year had been exhausting; Dumbledore's death had only made it worse. He was his mentor, someone Harry could always rely on; Harry had never imagined him _gone_. Harry had been wrestling with a deep depression ever since he came home. Harry didn't eat much and was getting thinner that he had already been. He knew Dumbledore would not want him mourning his death, but instead fighting Voldemort with renewed energy and determination.

Yet, it was hard to be around cheerful teenagers all the time, whose only cares were who was dating who and who had the hottest girl. That thought turned Harry's mind to Ginny. _Ginny. What have I done? I have shunned one of my most major sources of happiness away from me. But it was for a good purpose, right? This way she will be safe, far away from me...but can I handle it? I can't stand being away from her. It was going to be bad enough to be at the Dursleys, waiting to go to the Burrow while I was still dating her. But now...now it's terrible. _Her face swam to the front of his mind. She was beautiful, her long, vibrant red hair dancing behind her as she walked. Those few freckles splashed across her face drove Harry crazy. Ginny hated her freckles, but Harry loved them.

Harry sighed once more, pulling into the parking lot of the dance studio. The girls jumped out and rushed to sign in, find out which room they would be in, as well as who their teacher was. Their boyfriends followed them, now musing over who would teach the class.

"I hope she isn't some old French lady."

"Naw, she wouldn't be...would she?"

"Of course not, why would she be French anyways? Ballet is an Spanish type dance."

"Are you retarded? Ballet may have come from Italy but it's still French. And the teachers are always stuck up, proper French old ladies," Dudley said with authority. Harry let out a quiet chuckle behind them. Sometimes, teachers come in the oddest forms; one just had to look at all of their DADA teachers.

The guys walked in a minute after their girls and found them talking to a young woman who looked to be in her early thirties sitting in a small office. "...and you are in studio 3. Your instructor is young, about your age I believe, but she is very talented. She volunteered to teach our late beginner class; that's your class. You four are the only ones who signed up so you will have her all to yourselves. You may change in that room right over there, on your left...no dear, your other left...Have a good lesson and I hope you enjoy ballet!"

Now that the girls were all facing the correct direction they hurried over to get changed. Dudley and the rest of the boys headed over to studio 3 to figure out the place to stand to get the best view. Harry went back outside, realizing he forgot his book. He had disguised a book Dumbledore gave him to read before he died so it looked like an ordinary muggle book. Harry would have read in the car, but the dance studio was air conditioned and in the summer heat, that was all that mattered.

Harry went back inside and realized there was no place to sit. _Ugh, I have to go into that room and watch the entire lesson. Just what I wanted to do. I doubt that I will get any reading done at all now._ Harry walked to studio 3, sighed once more, and then opened the door.

The room was just like any other dance room, not that Harry would recognize that. It had one wall completely covered in a large mirror, and a barre on the opposite wall. It was a large, open room with wood flooring. Someone was giving instructions on stretching in the front of the room, but Harry's attention was not on the teacher. His eyes were immediately drawn to the four boys in the corner, whispering to each other. Harry caught the words "she's so hot" and "don't even think about it, she's all mine" and became a little confused. They never talked about their own girlfriends this way, and Dudley never stopped anyone from saying his girlfriend was hot. Harry's eyes were drawn to the instructor as he sat down a few feet away from where the other guys were sitting and when he saw her, his breath caught in this throat.

Harry stared into the face of Ginny Weasley. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap leotard, with red and gold shorts. She was also wearing see through black dance leggings that went down mid-calf, and well as pale pink pointe shoes. Harry kept his face a mask as his brain went haywire. _GINNY?!?!?! What is she doing here?! Since when has she danced? She's always had a passion for Quidditch that could rivial even her brothers...and she dances...ballet??_ It just didn't add up. Harry recalled what the woman in the office had said, "... Your instructor is young, about your age I believe, but she is very talented..." He shook his head to clear his mind a bit and thought back..._She has always been graceful, but I had just assumed that's how she was. Ginny does have a bit of a habit of dancing around instead of walking when she's really happy...how did I miss this?? But still, Ginny plus most girly things just don't mix. Apparently ballet is an exception. _

Harry tried to read his book and block out the chatter next to him that was becoming increasingly inappropriate, especially as it was about a girl he was in love with. Harry attempted to not watch the way Ginny's long ponytail swung behind her, which drew his eyes a little lower...Harry mentally shook himself once again and watched as she taught the airheads about the five positions. He drank in the sound of her voice which he had missed so much in their time apart, not exactly listening to what she was saying. She seemed thinner than when Harry had last seen her and her eyes looked exhausted, but she was still absolutely beautiful. If someone wanted to know exactly what Ginny was feeling, all they would have to do is look at her eyes. Harry had become very good at reading her emotions over the past couple of years that he had really gotten to know Ginny. Harry wondered what has caused her to be this way, and then it dawned on him that maybe it was the same reason he was in the same state.

"Ginny, could you show us something you can do?" Jessica asked

"Yeah Ginny, you could show us what we could do, you know, after some lessons from you of course," Lena added.

Ginny raised one eyebrow and replied, "Well guys, you know that ballet takes a lot training and even more work. I have been doing this since I was ten, and I'm still learning. But I suppose I could show you one of my solo's from the last recital," she trailed off and was met by a chorus of enthusiastic "Yes!"s, including some from the boys in the corner.

Ginny turned on the stereo and put in a CD with Yiruma's _River Flows In You. _She started out with a few turns and moved into a series of pirouettes. She finished facing the boys in the corner and gracefully rose up en pointe to an arabesque. Ginny lifted her head and her eyes locked on to Harry, noticing him for the first time. Her face shifted from surprise, to happiness, to fear in the few seconds that she held the arabesque. She finished the routine with perfection and energy, but looked deep in thought and distracted throughout. Ginny went to turn of the music while her audience applauded her. She took this time to throw a look at Harry that clearly said, "Don't you dare leave we need to talk." Harry nodded discreetly at her, so as not to draw attention to himself and Ginny.

The rest of the dance lesson finished quickly, with Harry's eyes locked onto Ginny, while her eyes kept flickering to him. Harry listened to Dudley and his friends plan how they were going to strike up a conversation with her and how Dudley might ask her out (they seemed to forget they had girlfriends and that their girls were _with_ them). Harry just rolled his eyes;_ he _would be the one talking to her after the class was over.

Finally Ginny ended the session. "Well girls, you did fantastically for your first day! It was great to have you in my class and I will be happy to see you all next week. You can hang out and work a bit on your own in here until I leave, but you can head to the dressing room and change now if you want." With these words, the four girls ran over to their boyfriends (much to their dismay at not being able to hit on Ginny). Harry rose up and walked over to meet Ginny. Ginny met him in the middle of the room with a determined look on her face. Her face melted into a smile as she looked up at Harry. She took a step closer and Harry saw mischief in her eyes; it was the same look that Fred and George got when they were pulling a great prank, and this had Harry a little suspicious.

Ginny's smile became a grin as she put her arms around Harry's neck. She slowly started to kiss up his neck, working her way along his jaw, splitting each quiet word up with a kiss. "Harry, you would never, ever tell anyone I dance. Would you?" She looked up into Harry's eyes with the most innocent look she could muster.

Harry put his arms around her waist and grinned. Two could play at that game. Harry moved his face so close to hers that Ginny could count each eyelash. Harry look deep into her eyes and put his lips half an inch away from hers, murmuring, "Ginny, of course not. Now, would you mind telling me why you have never told me you danced? And that you are an _amazing_ dancer at that."

Ginny took a deep, shaky breath, and stepped back a little. She look down, then up again at Harry. "Well, do you want the whole story?" Harry nodded and she continued. "I started the first year Ron left for school. I was bored with just my parents and me at the house, and Mum always thought I would make a good dancer. So she took me to this muggle dance studio. I spent most of your first year taking ballet lessons. I continued every summer since, most of my brothers didn't notice, and you didn't either obviously. Only my parents and Hermione know why I was gone randomly. I teach now so I can get my own classes for free. But you have to understand; you _cannot_ tell anyone I dance. My brothers would never let me live this down." Ginny finished with a pleading look.

Harry couldn't say no, and he never intended to. "Ginny, don't worry. You secret is safe with me. So after all these years of dancing, you have never told anyone, even though you are incredible? Gin, I don't get it. I think that's something to be proud of."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and responded, "Harry, have you _met_ my brothers?"

"Actually, I do believe I have. Red haired and freckled, right?" Ginny laughed as Harry continued, "But I can understand why you wouldn't want people to know." Suddenly Harry's eyes light up. "Hey! Can I come to your next recital? Please? I promise that I will behave and I won't tell anyone!"

Ginny giggled and said, "I suppose, you are in on the secret, you can come." Harry gave a small cheer. "So, um, Harry. Why exactly are you here?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't really explain myself. See the guys over there? The blond one is Dudley. He's dating Lena, and the rest of them are dating the other three girls. I had to drive them here."

They both looked over to see Dudley and his friends staring in shock at Harry and Ginny. They both realized that through this whole conversation they had been standing with very close and had not removed their hands from around each other. They laughed quietly at the sight they must be and the reaction they were getting.

Finally Dudley spoke. "What the hell is going on?"

Harry and Ginny laughed again. "Dudley, this is Ginny Weasley. We go to school together. This was kind of a surprise meeting. Oh, and Dudley, do you guys want to go out to eat? I would like to talk to Ginny for a little bit."

"I suppose...Where would you guys like to eat?" Dudley and his friends debated and finally settled on a small café nearby. Harry would drive them there and he and Ginny would sit and talk separately.

The girls, including Ginny, went to go change, leaving all of the guys alone with Harry. Dudley turned to Harry and sneered, "How did _you _get a girl like _her_? That's just not possible. No one would want to date you."

"Well, you will be happy to know that we aren't currently dating. And I was just lucky I guess. I broke up with her before the end of the last term." Harry's voice turned sad as he said the last part.

"Why would you break up with _that_? Have you _seen_ her?" Pier's asked.

"Excuse me, but Ginny is not a _'that'. _And yes, I obviously have seen her." Harry rolled his eyes but was saved from answering further because the five girls had just walked out of the dressing room.

They all walked to the car and got in. Much to Harry's dismay Ginny ended up sandwiched in between Piers and Dudley, and Jessica sat up front in seat to the left of Harry. Everybody ignored Harry, as usual, but they all vied for Ginny's attention. Luckily, it was a short car ride, and they soon escaped Dudley and his friends.

"So Harry, you wanted to talk to me?" Ginny said when they were finally alone. They were at a corner table in the little café.

Harry nodded, his face serious. "Yes, Ginny. What I said at the funeral, I have been thinking about it all summer. How could I have been so stupid to let you go? Seeing you today, it's like everything is clear now. I need you around. I have been so depressed all summer, but just talking to you today…Gin it was the first time I smiled in a month. Would you forgive me for breaking up with me? I should never have done that."

Ginny's face broke into a bright smile. "Harry, you don't know how much I wanted you to say that. Of course I forgive you, but under one condition. You have to promise to never do that to me again." Ginny looked at Harry fiercely, willing him to agree.

"Of course. I promise. I don't plan on doing that ever again." They both grinned at each other. Harry leaned closer to Ginny, kissing her softly. Ginny scooted closer, deepening the kiss. Even with the war, so long as they could be together, everything would be alright.

* * *

**AN: This is my first story so tell me how I did! **


End file.
